1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a barrel assembly, a camera including the same, an analyte detector including the same, and associated methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system may include a barrel assembly with elements arranged therein. For example for an optical system, lenses and spacers may be aligned and assembled within a barrel to define the optical system, e.g., to define a lens barrel assembly. Typically, the barrel is cylindrical and the lenses have a circular perimeter.